I'm With Spacytchi
by MaxwellsBook
Summary: Valentine's day is coming soon. Spacytchi desperately wants Himespetchi to be his Valentine...but there's one problem. Himespetchi is head-over-heels in love with Mametchi!


"I hope he'll like this." Himespetchi said quietly, looking down at the valentine in her hand. She had spent a long time handcrafting it for her crush, Mametchi.

It was bright pink and had a drawing of her and Mametchi holding hands on the front of it. It read, _'You make me feel out of this world! Gigakyun~'_

"I hope he doesn't think it sounds cheesy." she thought suddenly, blushing a little. She gave the valentine a skeptical look.

"Oh, well." she sighed. "I can't change it. I wrote that with a permanent marker."

Himespetchi came to school early to drop off her valentine at Mametchi's desk.

"I know Valentine's day is tomorrow," she whispered to herself. "But I think it'd give a good impression if I gave him this early."

She walked quietly into the classroom, and made her way to Mametchi's desk.

Her eyes widened.

How had he gotten so many valentines _already_?

It wasn't even Valentine's Day, and Mametchi's desk was heaped with valentines, apparently left by girls who had had the same idea Himespetchi did...only earlier.

Himespetchi stood for a long time, frowning at the mountain of cards.

Then gazed down at her own valentine, feeling insignificant.

_'You make me feel out of this world! Gigakyun~'  
_

She shook her head, and ripped the card up, a sudden rage coming over her. Hot tears stung in her eyes as she stared down at the hot pink shreds of paper in her hands.

"It's stupid. He won't even notice me."

**-3-**

Spacytchi sighed, lost in his own thoughts. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. He desperately wanted Himespetchi to know his feelings for her. He felt his heart melting at the thought of his beautiful crush. She had large, sparkling eyes that were always alight with the air of playfulness. And her soft, inviting smile filled his mind with happiness, like a light fills a room when you turn on the switch.

"Spacytchi!" Ms. Perfect called, rousing Spacytchi out of his daydreams. He looked around quickly, and saw that everyone in class was staring at him. He slunk down into his chair, his face turning a deep red.

"Pay attention, Spacytchi. Ah-ho! Now, what is the answer of the equation 1+1?" Ms. Perfect asked. Spacytchi sat straight up, smiling. He knew the answer to this one.

"Easy!" he smirked. "Eleven!"

The classroom started buzzing with laughter, and he immediately knew he'd done something wrong. _Again_.

"...Incorrect." Ms. Perfect said, sighing a little. "One plus one is two."

Spacytchi's face turned an even deeper shade of red, and a sweat drop started forming on his head. Silly Tamagotchi Planet math. It was truly a waste of Spacytchi's brilliance. Back in Space City, one plus one was _most definitely _eleven. When he took over Tamagotchi Planet, he would be sure to personally correct their faulty school system. _He_ should be the one saying incorrect. But, instead of speaking his mind, Spacytchi smiled a little, nervously saying,

"S-Sorry, Ms. Perfect. I'll pay more attention."

**-3-**

After his classes had ended, Spacytchi hurriedly waltzed down the halls of Tamagotchi School, trying to avoid talking to anyone. He _really_ didn't want to talk to anyone. Well, he actually _never _wanted to talk to anyone on this planet. These boring drudges were never interesting to conversate with. As Spacytchi saw it, what was the interest in trying to make friends with the tamagotchis that someday would be his _subjects_?

Admittedly, though, sometimes they weren't that bad.

But today he felt even _less _interested than usual in entertaining a conversation with one of them. He _just had _to figure out how to properly get his darling Himespetchi's attention on Valentine's Day. Running possibilites through his mind, he became distracted from the present.

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on the floor, his schoolbooks scattered everywhere. He gritted his teeth, annoyedly looking up to see who he had run into. It was Memetchi.

"You should _really_ look where you're going!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "You almost messed up my curl! Hmph!" Mamelovitchi walked up from behind Memetchi.

"Don't be rude, Memetchi," she said. "It was just an accident." Spacytchi nodded, getting back up to his feet.

"Yes, I didn't mean to run into you. I'm very sorry. I'll look where I'm going next time." he said wearily, stooping down to pick up his schoolbooks.

As he gathered them, the feeling became apparent that someone was staring at him. He looked up to see Mamelovitchi looking him over with a skeptical air.

Spacytchi started feeling nervous. Why was she staring at him like that? Did he look funny? Did he do something wrong again? Or, _horror of horrors_, had she fallen upon one of his schemes to rule Tamagotchi Planet?

A sweat drop appeared on his head, and there was a long silence between them.

"I think I know your secret!" Mamelovitchi said, smiling happily. Spacytchi's heart almost stopped.

"Y-you d-do?" he stuttered nervously, panic setting in. He would have to leave Tamagotchi Planet. Start a new life somewhere else. But what other planet could him and his brothers run to now? The possibilities were running out-the planet they ruled had to be _livable_, after all, and-

"You have a crush on _Himespetchi_, don't you?" Mamelovitchi giggled, her cheeks aglow with happiness. "And you're all muddle-y and not paying attention-y because you're trying to think of something _absolutely perfect _to do for her on Valentine's Day!"

Spacytchi jumped back, his heart racing. His face turned red with embarrassment. This was _even worse _than her finding out about one of his world domination schemes.

"W-what? H-how d-did y-you?" He choked, utterly surprised and unable to think.

Mamelovitchi winked. "I'm the_ master _of love! I know _everything _about love!" She said, nodding proudly.

"And there is the fact that Spacytchi is _always _giving Himespetchi _googly eyes _when he walks past her." Memetchi said, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't exactly take a master of love to see that Spacytchi _likes _Himespetchi."

Mamelovitchi's bubble was burst.

"I'M STILL THE LOVE MASTER AND YOU KNOW IT!" she screamed angrily at Memetchi, waving her arms around. The chatter of the other tamagotchis stopped momentarily, and Mamelovitchi became aware that they were all staring at her. A few laughed, and then started walking away. Mamelovitchi blushed slightly. Then she leaned over and whispered into Spacytchi's ear,

"If you _really _want to impress Himespetchi, meet me at Donut Park. Tonight, at eight o' clock. I told you, I'm the master of love. I know _exactly_ what girls like."

**-3-**

Spacytchi met his two little brothers outside after school. They both raced up to him excitedly, and began hopping up and down with excitement.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Akaspetchi cried cheerfully. "I just_ couldn't wait _to show you! I drew this picture of us today at Art Class!"

Akaspetchi held up his picture proudly. It was a portrait of the three brothers, colored with a crayon. Despite the drowning number of heavy thoughts in Spacytchi's head, the picture made him smile. In the picture, the three of them-the Spacy brothers-were sitting atop Tamagotchi Planet. Spacytchi's portrait was dressed in a regal king outfit, just like the one he often imagined he'd wear once he ruled Tamagotchi Planet.

"Not as fantastic as _my_ masterpieces, but not bad." Spacytchi smiled, patting Akaspetchi on the head.

Akaspetchi grinned. "Thank you, Aniki! I'm so glad you like it!"

"_Pipopapo_!" Pipospetchi beeped. "_So, how did __**your**__ class go today, Spacytchi_?"

Pipospetchi's speech was very hard for outsiders to understand. It was made up of beeps and computerish noises. The backstory behind Pipo's speech patterns was long and hard to explain, but Spacytchi knew exactly what his brother was saying.

"Um...w-well..." Spacytchi blushed, recalling his experiences from earlier. He suddenly began to feel angry, and he turned his back on Pipospetchi. "Why don't you just _mind your own business _for once, Pipo?!"

Pipospetchi just smiled. "_I can tell that something's wrong. Just tell me the problem. I can figure it out_."

Spacytchi quickly recalled Pipospetchi's insane 'plans'. _Extremely dangerous _was the best thing to describe them.

"T-that's...quite alright, Pipo," Spacytchi said quickly, shaking his head. "The last thing I need right about now is one of your '_ideas'_."

"_Well, just let me know if you need any love advice. You know where to find me_." Pipospetchi beeped happily.

Spacytchi jumped backwards, his heart pounding. "H-huh? _How in the world _did you figure that out?!" he cried, shocked at the sudden mention of love.

Pipospetchi just smiled. "_Pipopapo_!"

Spacytchi sighed. Pipospetchi didn't give away his secrets so easily.

**-3-**

Precisely eight o' clock.

"Why am I doing this?" Spacytchi asked himself as he walked cautiously into Donut Park, but knew it was because he knew absolutely nothing about love.

It was getting dark now, with Sunnytchi hiding halfway under the horizon. The sky was streaked with beautiful shades of pink and orange.

Street lamps lit the park with a pale yellow glow. At one particular street lamp, Spacytchi could see Mamelovitchi waiting for him. She was gazing downward, rubbing her glasses on her dress to clean them.

Spacytchi began to feel unsure of himself, and of his decision to come here. Maybe he should just leave quickly, before Mamelovitchi saw him. He could handle this thing with Himespetchi by himself. He didn't need any _outsider _to meddle around with his private business. Spacytchi turned to leave.

"HI SPACYTCHI!" Mamelovitchi called happily, running towards him. Spacytchi turned around slowly. No chickening out now.

Mamelovitchi bulleted up to him, a stupid grin on her face. Her glasses were half crooked and falling off.

"Himespetchi will walk home. Upon arriving at her quaint pink spaceship, she'll see the cutest little envelope laying on her doorstep." Mamelovitchi cooed. "And, opening it, she'll find out that she is invited to the most romantic place in town, by a mysterious _secret admirer_."

Spacytchi gave her a skeptical look. "But what does that have to do with _me_?"

Mamelovitchi stared at him in disbelief. "DUH! The secret admirer will be _you_, Spacytchi!" she cried, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You'll be the one inviting her on a date!"

"D-date?!" Spacytchi cried, his face growing red. "Who s-said anything about a d-date?!"

Mamelovitchi rolled her eyes. "Do you want to show her how you feel about her or don't you? A date is the perfect way to show her how romantic you can be."

Spacytchi bit his lip, thinking it over. Romantic? Was he really...romantic? Hmm. Wait, why was he asking himself this? Of course he could be romantic! He was the leader of the Intergalactic Brothers! Of course he could handle some silly little romance.

"A date it will be then!" Spacytchi cried.

* * *

**Note: Hi! Thanks for reading my Tamagotchi! fic. It's incomplete, so if there's enough interest I'll post the last of this story.**

**By the way, Mamelovitchi is my OC, so please don't use her. Thanks.  
**


End file.
